In the field of electronic products such as smart TVs and 3C electronic products, various connectors are generally required to connect two electronic devices. A connector generally includes a plug and a socket mate with each other. The plug is inserted into the socket to achieve an electrical conduction between two electronic devices.
The plug includes a circuit board, an insulting body and a cable. The circuit board includes an inserting end which protrudes out of the insulting body and upper and lower surfaces of the inserting end are provided with metal contact fingers connected to the cable.
The socket includes an insulating seat body, a plurality of conductive terminals accommodated in the insulating seat body and a metal shell that encloses the insulating seat body. The insulating seat body is provided with a slot which matches with the inserting end to be inserted, and contact portions of the conductive terminals are distributed on upper and lower side walls of the slot. The inserting end is inserted into the slot and the metal contact fingers abut against the conductive terminals to be electrically connected to achieve conduction between the plug and the socket.
However, when the installation space of the connector in an electrical device is limited and a size of the plug is made to be very short, since the plug is easy to be inserted obliquely due to easiness to bend and deform of the cable at the time of inserting and pulling the plug, the circuit board mates with the contact portions of the conductive terminals and a risk of pin collapse exists.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for a plug and a connector assembly to solve the above technical problems.